1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable terminals, coaxial connectors, and communication apparatuses incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mobile communication apparatuses such as mobile phones, incorporate surface-mount-type coaxial connectors having signal-path switching functions. In such a coaxial connector, a resin case, a fixed terminal, and a movable terminal having spring properties are integrally insert-molded.
As shown in FIG. 12, a conventional movable terminal 155 includes a movable portion 151 having a spring function and a lead portion 152 bent in a substantially U-shaped configuration connected to the movable portion 151. The movable portion 151 includes an arm 151a extending to right and left side portions from the lead portion 152, two spring supporting portions 151b provided at the ends of the arm 151a, a spring movable portion 151c extending parallel to the arms 151a such that the portion 151c straddles the spring supporting portions 151b, and a contact portion 151d protruding from the spring movable portion 151c. Both ends of the spring movable portion 151c are supported and fixed by the spring supporting portions 151b. The central portion of the spring movable portion 151c is curved in an arcuate shape to expand upwardly. With the force exerted by the spring property of the arcuate shaped spring mechanism, the contact portion 151d abuts against the lower surface of a contact portion 141 of a fixed terminal 140, and thereby the fixed terminal 140 makes contact with the movable terminal 155 to connect each other.
However, the conventional movable terminal 155 includes only one arm 151a and only two bent portions A and B. As a result, when the conventional movable terminal 155 is repeatedly pressed into contact with the central contact of the counterpart coaxial connector, plastic deformation of the movable terminal 155 occurs, thereby deteriorating the spring property. That is, after removing the counterpart coaxial connector, the fixed terminal 140 and the movable terminal 155 do not make firm contact, and therefore the connection therebetween is inadequate. In some cases, both terminals 140 and 155 do not make contact.
To overcome the above-described problems with the prior art, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a movable terminal and a coaxial connector which are durable and which have excellent contact/connection reliability, and a communication apparatus incorporating the same.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a movable terminal including a frame-shaped portion, a spring movable portion having both ends supported by the frame-shaped portion and having a displaceable central spring portion, and a contact portion integrally provided with the spring movable portion and making contact with a fixed terminal such that the contact portion is connected to the fixed terminal, in which two arms arranged substantially parallel to the spring movable portion of the frame-shaped portion are bent such that the spring movable portion is curved in an arcuate shape.
Preferably, the contact portion is provided above the arcuate shaped spring movable portion.
Other preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a coaxial connector including an insulating case having a cavity in which an approximately central contact of a counterpart coaxial connector is inserted, the movable terminal disposed in the cavity of the insulating case such that the movable terminal protrudes in a direction substantially perpendicular to a direction in which the approximately central contact is inserted, a fixed terminal disposed in the cavity of the insulating case to make contact with a contact portion of the movable terminal such that the fixed terminal is connected to the contact portion, and an external terminal disposed on the outside of the insulating case to electrically connect an external conductor of the counterpart coaxial connector, in which the contact portion of the movable terminal and the fixed terminal are separate from each other and make contact with one another to connect each other in accordance with the installation and removal of the counterpart coaxial connector.
Since the frame-shaped portion has outstanding mechanical strength, the plastic deformation of the movable terminal does not occur when the movable terminal is repeatedly pressed into contact with the approximately central contact of the counterpart coaxial connector. As a result, the deterioration of spring property is prevented. Moreover, the spring movable portion is curved in the arcuate shape by bending a flat plate instead of by plastic deformation. Thus, plastic deformation is unlikely to occur.
In addition, other preferred embodiments of the present invention provides a communication apparatus incorporating the above coaxial connector, thereby having high reliability.